


We're Solar and Lunar

by solar_lunar_eclipse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, Elves, Hybrids, Kingdoms, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_lunar_eclipse/pseuds/solar_lunar_eclipse
Summary: We're new writers with a new story!
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	We're Solar and Lunar

Hello! We are Solar and Lunar! We are beginner writers trying to improve our writing for an upcoming project. The both of us dream to bring our characters and stories to life through writing. The both of us are excited to start working and building our writing skills. We hope you love our characters as much as we do. 

I guess we should start with personal introductions.I am Lunar. I usually don’t write much so if my stories are terrible, my apologies, I wish to work on it. Most of the characters and story do not belong to me, they were all created by Solar. I really wanted to help them bring their story into writing and I’m happy to bring their creation into a different light. There’s not much to me that I can think of. My pronouns are she/her. I like to play video games and am obsessed with astrological signs and charts. I listen to music a lot, mainly k-pop and early 2000’s music. Baking is a new hobby of mine but I don’t really do it much because fuck them dishes. I’m very lazy but I try my hardest </3. I want our writing to be something that entertains and brings joy. Perhaps a few tears. If you would like you can follow me on my twitter and Instagram @iamlunareclipse :) 

Hi, I go by Solar. My pronouns are she/they. I’m gonna be honest and say I’ve never written seriously before so my part of the writing will probably be shit. I created my characters a little over a year ago and have become very attached to them. I’ve been wanting to write their story for a while but I never really got to it, Lunar has been helping me with it during that time and we came pretty far along with it. When I’m ready I plan on making this into a webcomic or something like that. I draw my characters very often so you will be able to see drawings of them after they’re introduced in the story on Instagram and possibly Twitter if I’m up to it. My drawing skills aren’t bad but I’m not very confident in them. I procrastinate a lot so that may cause future problems. I don’t do much but I read things very often and listen to music. I don’t have that much of a music preference as long as I like the beat. I hope you guys can enjoy this story and find it entertaining in one way or another. For any possible updates follow my Instagram @/Solar_RM_Rubber. 

The both of us met 2 years ago online and ever since then we’ve been close friends. We’re very excited that we can do something this big. This is a big step into Solar’s story and it’s been a long time in the making. This all started when I, Solar, was in an OC hopping spree. I kept on making OC’s and never sticking to them like a whore or something. Anyways, I made a sketch of my main character and I sort of never went back to my whore days. I am now faithful and trustworthy. After that I made a story and it changed a lot to what it was originally going to be and it’s come a long way. I added in more characters making me more attached and that’s how we got here. Lunar supported me a lot and I’m very grateful, she has contributed a lot to this with me and she even has one of her OC’s in our main cast. Later on, we plan to post character sheets with basic information such as height, weight, likes and dislikes. 

We’re very passionate about this world we helped create, we sincerely hope that you can feel the same way. We will try our best with our writing. If you have any tips on how to improve that will be helpful! This year will (hopefully cuz damn look at 2020) be great, Solar and I wish you guys a good year.

See you next time,

Solar and Lunar Eclipse


End file.
